


Tea

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: Indra shares his personal blend of tea with Tobirama on a rainy day.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted something cute and fluffy.

Indra smiled as he gave a gentle push to Tobirama's back, laughing softly at the pout he was given. He brushed a quick kiss against that pout and nudged again until his lover gave in with a sigh. Tobirama settled carefully on the cushions closest to the fireplace and Indra hummed softly, starting the fire with barely a thought and a small flicker of chakra.

"Wait here, Love. Warm up by the fire. I'll be right back."

He ran his fingers through slightly damp hair before he slipped out of the room and into then kitchen and rummaged for his tea jar, hoping his brothers hadn't finished it off without telling him again. It was a blend he made himself, even going so far as having his own garden just to ensure it was made of the best possible ingredients. It was also what he had used to convince his stubborn lover to leave work early and spend the afternoon with him. Tobirama was a tea lover, and the chance to try a new blend was almost always met with enthusiasm. 

Sighing in relief when he found his canister was still half full he set about preparing a pot for them to share and pulling out some wagashi. He dithered for a moment, wondering if he should add more to the tray. He knew that Tobirama had a bit of a sweet tooth but... Well, he could always come back for more. And he didn't want to over do it and ruin the tea.

That decided he arranged everything on the tray and made his way back to the living room. Tobirama was practically cuddled into the cushions leaning towards the fire. He was absolutely adorable.

Indra sat next to him, leaving a bit of space between them and set the tray down. Carefully he poured the tea and set set a cup before his partner.

"It's not much, but I find it to be soothing."

Tobirama smiled at him and reached for the cup, and Indra quickly poured his own, watching through his fringe as Tobirama took his first sip. He bit his lip nervously when he saw Tobirama's eyes widen as he lowered the cup.

"You made this blend?"

"Ahh. Yes, I know it's not the best. I can make you another if you prefer."

To his surprise Tobirama pulled the cup closer and looked at him with something like betrayal in his eyes. Indra blinked, sure he was seeing things. But no, Tobirama was frowning at him.

"I'll forgive you for even thinking that, if you give me some to take home with me."

Indra jerked and stared at him, heart racing, and Tobirama smiled.

"Truly, Indra. It's one of the best I've had. I would very much enjoy drinking it again."

He thought of the tea leaves drying in his work shed and the herbs waiting for him to harvest.

"If it would make you happy, Love, I would gladly share it with you."

Warm red eyes crinkled with his pleased smile and Tobirama took another careful sip. This time, without nerves clouding his perception, Indra was able to see the way he was savoring the flavor. A warm burst of pride bubbled up in his chest at the sight.

They sat in silence as they drank their tea, Indra carefully focusing on his own cup so he wouldn't be tempted to stare. Tobirama was beautiful, always, but never more so than when he was relaxed and happy. It was a sight Indra never tired of and if he could he would happily stare for hours. Perhaps after he left Indra would try to recreate the image in a painting.

He was so focused on not staring that he didn't notice how Tobirama had been inching closer and he startled a bit when Tobirama leaned carefully against his side and rested his head on Indra's shoulder. He curled is arm around him automatically, greatful that it kept Tobirama from pulling away at his jerking, and pressed a soft kiss to his hair. It wasn't long before Indra was was setting down his cup and pulling him closer.

Cuddling by the fire, where anyone could see them if they walked in, was a special kind of wonderful. Indra slowly leaned back pulling Tobirama with him and holding him close, smiling when Tobirama tucked his head under his chin.

"This is nice."

His breath caught at the soft tone, and he curled both arms around his lover.

"It is. We can stay here as long as you like."

Tobirama hummed and pressed a kiss to his chest before melting against him. It really was the best idea to invite him over when the rain started.

***  
Madara sighed when he opened the door to blissful heat and the scent of Indra's personal blend of tea. It was one of the most welcome things he could have hoped for.

It was only early autumn but the rain had made for an unpleasant and damp day. Even Tobirama had only worked a half day. Not that anyone could really complain. He had been working just as hard as everyone else and took far fewer days off than he should. 

He took his sandals off and looked up, ready to call a greeting to his older brother. His voice died in his throat and his jaw dropped just a little.

His brother was there, curled on the cushions before the fire, a tea tray set on the floor and Senju Tobirama sleeping half curled on his chest. He looked surprisingly young in his sleep, and Indra had the softest expression Madara had ever seen as he played with short white hair with one hand, the other arm curled around Tobirama's waist.

His jaw clicked shut as he thought back on his brothers behavior recently, softer, happier than Madara had ever seen him. He lined it up with the changes he had noticed in Tobirama as well. Less late nights working, less time spent locked away in his labs and yet still more relaxed than before. 

Well, at least he knew they were good for each other.

He waited until Indra looked up at him, eyes still soft and warm.

"I'll set an extra place for dinner."


End file.
